I love you 2
by FELyreRocks
Summary: I love the LyreXKyza couple so i wrote a story. Again, it is a short one. I'm getting better at making long stories and more descriptive stories so bear with me. ENJOY!I know i screwed up on a few parts. i leeft out some words, i wasnt descriptive enough


"You like him" Lethe said with a sly smile on her face. She loved to torture her little sister with the subject. She knew her sister had a crush on her obedient friend/enemy. Lethe always thought Kyza was too in-line.

"Lethe! Quit saying that! I told you I don't. Kyza is just a friend... Sorta." Lyre shouted at her persistent sister. Lyre knew she wouldn't stop until Lyre gave in. Lethe was always like this. She knew Lyre inside out, though.

"Sorta? Oooooooh. What do you mean by sorta? Are you saying I was right? Are you saying you do have crush on him? HAHA I knew it! I'm a genius." Lethe laughed trying to end the argument. She would gladly keep going if Lyre didn't think she won.

"NO NO NO! By sorta, I meant we aren't fully friends. We are slightly enemies because we argue so much. Kyza is the last person I would have a crush on. It's none of your business anyways, Lethe!" Lyre said throwing a shirt at her sister, who was sitting on her bed.

"OK. First, it's absolutely my business! I'm your older sister, remember! Second, if Kyza is the last person you would have a crush on, he's still the list. HAHAHA face it Lyre, I'm winning this argument!" Lethe said, proud of herself. Annoyed, Lyre walked out of the room to train. "Yeah, I won" Lethe said to herself triumphantly. Realizing she was alone, she walked out of Lyre's room.

After a hard evening of training, Lyre came back to room to get ready for bed. She took her clothes off while looking for her clothes. She found her pants, but she couldn't seem to find her pajama shirt. Her pants had bunnies on top of a pink background. Lethe had often told her that they were stupid, but they were very comfortable. While searching for her shirt Lyre let out a large burp.

"Dear Ashera. Even when your alone you still have no manners." said a familiar voice from the hallway. Lyre jumped when she heard the voice. She automatically knew exactly who it was.

"KYZA!" she shouted as she put a robe on and opened the door. "Why was your against my door!" she shouted even louder. Kyza was just silent and look at Lyre like she was an idiot. "What? Why are you looking at me like that? Is there something on my face?" she asked. She then looked down to see that she was wearing a bath robe. "EEK!" she shrieked, pulling Kyza into her room. She slammed the door and turned to face Kyza. She opened her mouth to yell, but before anything came out.

"Lyre before you yell anything, I was just walking down your hallway when I heard you burp so loud that all of Gallia probably heard it!" he said to the short cat. He walked over and leaned up against her wall.

"Yeah, I seem to have that problem. Every time I burp, it comes out louder than I expe- THATS NOT THE POINT!" Lyre shouted, putting her hands on her hips. "I know your lying. Since when do you just walk the hallways? You know I can have you arrested for stalking me! GAH! You're so annoying. Since I'm a nice girl, I'll let you off the hook, alright?" she said walking over to her bed. She sat down feeling triumphant.

"Are you done" Kyza asked raising his eyebrows. Lyre could tell he thought she was an idiot. Just the look on his face said it all.

"Yes. Yes I am." Lyre said, crossing her arms and closing her eyes. Before she shut them completely she saw Kyza walking towards her. Either that or he was walking to the door. Lyre felt that she had actually won an argument. She felt proud of herself.

"Good" Kyza said. Lyre opened her eyes and saw Kyza coming towards her. He was probably going to flick her, or something. She stood up and opened her mouth to tell Kyza to leave, but before she could say it Kyza grabbed the sides of her arms and was starting to push her over onto her bed. "What the heck!" Lyre thought on her way down. As she hit the bed she realized what was going on. He was kissing her! Lyre closed her eyes and they kissed for about ten seconds until Kyza lifted his head up. This time it was Kyza who was opening his mouth to speak. Lyre smiled a sweet smile and interrupted by saying "Kyza, I love you." Kyza smiled back.

"I thought so." he replied letting out a little giggle. He leaned down as they kissed again. Kyza had his elbows on the edge of Lyre's bed to support himself. Lyre had her arms around Kyza's neck.

"Hey Lyre, your pajama shirt got mixed into my clothes and I wanted to give it ba-" Lethe said walking into Lyre's room. Lethe eyes nearly jumped out of her head at the sight she was seeing. Her mouth dropped open in shock. Her shock instantly turned into rage. Lyre and Kyza were too busy kissing to notice Lethe. "KYYYYYYZA! LYYYYYRE!" the scream registered into their brains instantly as Kyza flung himself off of Lyre and onto the floor. Lyre quickly sat up and nervously said "Hehe. Hi Lethe. I see you found my shirt." Lethe threw the shirt at her sister.

"Kyza" said Lethe turning to face the tiger. He quickly stood up and put his hand on his head. "Kyza, if you want to live to see tomorrow I suggest you leave." Lethe said with a threatening look in her eyes. Kyza immediately ran out of Lyre's room. Lethe turned and faced her sister. "WHAT ON TELLIUS WAS THAT, LYRE!" she shouted.

"Lethe listen! We were just kissing it's not like we were, you know" Lyre said looking into her sister's eyes.

"THANK THE GODDESS!" Lethe shouted as she walked out of Lyre's room. Lyre let out a sigh of relief as she put her pajama shirt on. She fell asleep thinking of love. The one she loved. Kyza.


End file.
